Everything is a Skill
by CKLMF
Summary: Everything is a skill. Breathing, eating, sleeping. Hell, even living is a skill. Now, take that statement, add a Game ability and Naruto world, and boom. You get this bull.
1. Death

**First** **time typing a fan fiction. Please forgive any mistakes I may have made. :**

Nothing surrounded me. And by nothing, I mean a pitch black darkness of doom. You know how scary that shit is? Like sure, I died. Well, at least I think I died. Am I blind? I hope not. God dammit, why did I slip on and hit my head. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be in a void of black. Another thing was, how the hell I'm so calm about this. I'm even monologuing everything. Why the hell am I monologuing in the first place? I don't even have a body. I should be panicking like all hell right now.

 _Some time later_

During the time I've been pondering about my existence in this never ending void, I found something.

 **New Game**

 **Options**

 **Exit**

Printed in big white letters, were these words. Am I in a game? Has everyone I know and love been NPCs? Is someone controlling me with a controller? Ah, screw it, I don't even care anymore at this point.

Now, which one to choose.. How about options? After all, I could've been in "Uber Hard Apocalypse from Hell" mode this whole time. The real question now is, how do I press it.

Maybe I imagine my finger touching it?

 **Mode: Super Easy Mode**

 **Game HUD: OFF**

 **Tutorial: OFF**

 **Cheats: OFF**

 **Skills: OFF**

Oh. It worked. But what the hell were these? All of these were off? Why!? I could've been a super powerful and sexy god! Dammit life. No use crying to myself now. Let's turn all these on, and get back to the main menu.

 **New Game**

 **Options**

 **Exit**

I wonder where Exit would bring me… Maybe I should see. Wait, never mind. I don't want to mess up this opportunity, and get my soul(?) destroyed.

Welp. The only choice left is New Game. This will probably reincarnate me or something. Woot. Hopefully I won't be born into a deadly world that'll curb stomp my ass to the moon.

 **Worlds:**

 **Naruto**

 **Dragon Ball Z [LOCKED]**

 **Bleach [LOCKED]**

 **One Punch Man [LOCKED]**

 **Mob Psycho 100 [LOCKED]**

 **Pokemon [LOCKED]**

 **One Piece [LOCKED]**

 _ **Read More**_

Wow. Only Naruto? At least it won't be random. Naruto would destroy me. Even with the Super Easy mode I have on. I just started watching Naruto when I was still alive! I don't want ninjas to kill me..

Can I at least see a description of these?

 **Naruto:**

Default world. World of ninjas with superpowers, and giant chakra monsters.

 **Dragon Ball Z:**

Requires cool spiky hair in Naruto world, along with having over 9000 in Energy. World of overpowered humans, and constant fighting.

 **Bleach:**

Requires drinking a literal gallon of bleach and surviving with no setbacks. World of ghosts and death gods that spontaneously get power boosts every 3 seconds

Holy crap. These are just the mainstream animes. Damn.. Welp. Time for Naruto.

 **You have chosen Naruto.**

 **Y/N**

Ye

 **Transporting to Naruto.**


	2. Tutorial

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistakes I make.**

Ye

 **Transporting to Naruto.**

I close my eyes, and brace myself.

…

Wot.

When I opened my eyes, I saw trees. Just trees. How underwhelming. I was expecting huge blurry nurses, and a mother. Oh well. At least I have a body.

Well. First thing to do in an unfamiliar place is to look around. Trees, trees, leaves, and a pond.

Wow, such choices. It's so hard to choose. Let's go to the pond, and look at myself before I explore further.

I try to walk to the pond, but I ended up waddling than walking.

Staring at myself in the pond I see… An abomination. Oh god. That's me. I want to kill myself already.

My hair is scattered all over the place. My skin is melting off. I have ugly black teeth. I want to vomit...

 **Hello player. Now that you have a view of yourself and your surroundings, we can start the Tutorial.**

Oh yea. I forgot my life turned into a game. Damn memory lapses.

 **Let's start off with your Status. Say Status either out loud or in your mind.**

Ok then. 'Status'

 **Name: ?**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **CP: 10/10**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **END: 1**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LCK: 1**

 **CHAR: 1**

 **Points: 28**

 **Money: 0**

Huh, neat.

 **As you can see, this is your Status. In this screen there is basic information, along with your stats.**

 **STR: Strength. Is how much damage you can inflict with physical means.**

 **Rating: Can barely lift oneself**

 **VIT: Vitality. Determines how much HP you have.**

 **Rating: How the hell are you breathing?**

 **END: Endurance. Lets you take more hits and increases stamina.**

 **Rating: One tap = DEATH**

 **INT: Intelligence. Increases CP, along with brain capacity and ability.**

 **Rating: Mentally retarded**

 **WIS: Wisdom. Reduces damage taken by CP attacks. Helps make good decisions.**

 **Rating: You think eating poison is good for healing**

 **LCK: Luck. Determines how your life goes. Along with CRIT hits.**

 **Rating: You will never win at rock paper scissors**

 **CHAR: Charisma. How good you look. Affects likeability along leadership.**

 **Rating: An abomination.**

 **Before we continue with the tutorial, please select your name. Vulgar names such as "Fuck Dick" or others similar will not be accepted.**

My name… I need it to be something badass. Uhm…

This is in the Naruto world, so that means it has to be something Japanese. I DON'T KNOW ANY JAPANESE DAMNIT!

Ok, ok calm down.

Is there a randomise choice?

 **Yes.**

Randomise.

 **safsdgfa**

Please be something good. Please!

 **Arata. Means 'fresh'.**

OK. This is a good name.. I think. Name accepted.

 **Very well. Now, you can distribute your points now, or save them for later.**

NOW. I MUST LOOK GOOD. PUT 4 INTO ALL STATS.

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **CP: 50/50**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **END: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LCK: 5**

 **CHAR: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

Looking at myself once more in the pond. I peek over… And I see a normal looking, if not, somewhat below average child.

 **Moving on. Next up is the Inventory. Same as Status, say aloud or think it.**

Yay! My own dimension! Nobody can steal from me now. 'Inventory'

 **Here you can store your items. Next up is the Skills.**

R.I.P inventory.

 **Since you have activated Skill in the option menu, everything you do shall be a skill.**

I.. I can't tell if that's good or if it's bad..

 **Skills:**

 **None**

There's nothing? The heck?

 **Skills along with other functions shall be activated after Tutorial.**

Oh. Alright then.

 **Finally, there is the Cheats menu. You input secret codes found by exploring the world. Note: Using cheats will have…** _ **Consequences**_

That note at the end scares me.. Never using cheats. Ever.

 **This concludes end of Tutorial. Functions will now be activated.**

 **You have gained the skills : Breathing, sight, hearing, taste, touch, smelling, limb movement.**

With the added skills, I can actively feel my senses get better, my breathing more reserved, my movements sharper.

 **The following skills have been combined to make Senses: Sight, hearing, taste, touch, smelling**

 **The following skills have been combined to make Living: Breathing, limb movement.**

 **Senses LVL 1 0% (Passive) :**

 **The 5 basic senses.**

 **Sight, hearing, taste, touch, smelling have been increased by 10%**

 **All stats increased by 5**

 **Living MAX (Passive):**

 **How you're alive. Duh**

 **All stats increased by 5**

NEATO!

 _ **End of Chappie**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 100/100**

 **STR: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **VIT: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **END: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **INT: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **WIS: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **LCK: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **CHAR: 5 + 10 = 15**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses**

 **Living**

As you can tell, this OC with be very very OP. Why? Because it's fun. Anyhow, skills can evolve. For ex: Living changes into IMMORTALITY. And if you have noticed, I haven't put the Gamer's set into the skills list. Reason for this is, well, it'll be easier to do an OC with emotions rather than without. And Gamer's body is there, just not seen. I will try to post 2 chapters a day to make up for short chapters.


	3. OP HAXERMAXER

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistakes I make.**

Alright then! What should I do now…

 **You have gained: Thinking**

 **Thinking LVL 1 (Passive):**

 **Helps you do what you do.**

 **Increases WIS & INT by 10%**

Wow. I feel smarter already.

Alright. With the bonuses added to my intellect, I have made a plan!

First, find out where in the Elemental Nations I am. If I'm near Konoha, good. No, great! I can mess with the main character who has plot armour, and in turn hopefully gives me plot armour! If I'm near anywhere else.. Then I'm screwed. But there's trees and plants here, so I'm probably near Konoha.

Second. Go to whatever village I'm nearest. Gotta have somewhere to live.

Third. Get ridiculously strong. I'm talking about Godzilla strong. I want giant beams blasting my enemies to hell.

Last. Fuck with everyone. No, not like that pervs. I want to troll everyone in the best ways. Muahahaha!

 **You have gained: Planning**

 **Planning LVL 1 (Passive):**

 **Gives a basic outline of whatever scheme you make**

 **Increases INT & WIS by 10%**

 **INT & WIS have increased by 5 for making such a plan without skill.**

Woo! Skills left and right! I am so goddamn happy I turned on that Skills thing in the menu.

Alright. Let's get started on that plan.

Looking around, I see.. The same as last time. Trees, trees, and more trees.

 **You have gained: Observe**

 **Observe LVL 1 (Active):**

 **You look at stuffs**

Oh! This will help me on finding that village. Ok tree. Don't fail me now. 'Observe'

 **Tree:**

 **It's a tree.**

… Kill me now.

Wait. It's level 1! Doesn't that mean I can grind this up? Well.. Here I go.

'Observe, Observe, Observe'

Still no level up eh? Well, more grind!

 _A couple thousand observes later_

 **You have maxed out Observe.**

 **Would you like to evolve skill?**

 **Y/N**

E-Evolve? Oh.. YES YES YES!

 **Skill will be evolved to either:**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Sharingan**

 **Byakugan**

 **Previous abilities will be retained**

This.. This is not just OP.. This is just… I can't..

Alright! Uber Hax Sharingan!

 **Observe skill has evolved into Sharingan.**

 **Sharingan LVL 1 (Active):**

 **The hax of hax with hax on hax.**

 **Allows Observation of things**

 **When activated, time will slow down perspectively by 50%**

 **EXP gain for all skills with increase by 20%**

Alright! Well then. I think that's enough grinding for skills today. I'm going to go actually explore now. Which direction though..

"Enie Meanie Minie Moe!"

South it is. Time to walk.

...

…

…

Oh. A wall. A huge giant wall… Trump..? Alright then. Let's scale this wall.

 **You have gained: Climbing**

 **Climbing LVL 1 (Passive & Active):**

 **You go up stuff**

 **Increases STR, VIT, & END by 10%**

That makes things easier. Alrig-

"Ashaih!? Dfhweih!" said something

The hell?

 **You have gained: Language Comprehension**

Yea yea. Not now.

"I said, freeze and state who you are!" Ah. So it was a ninja dude.

"I'm Arata." I reply honestly. Don't want to die on the first day.

"What are you doing outside our village child? Children don't have permission to be outside the village." And right after he said that, he picked me up, and teleported inside.

I nearly vomited on dammit! Teleportation isn't nice. Period.

Now that he's closer to me, I can see that he's pretty handsome. No homo, I mean it. The dude looked like a model for a sports magazine or something.

"I know. Our Shunshin isn't very nice to first timers. Not sure how you're not vomiting to death right now."

 **You have gained: Motion Resistance**

And with that, the urge of vomiting my ass out faded. Thank lord.

"Alright kid." The ninja said. "Go back to your mommy or daddy."

Oh crap. I forgot I don't live here.

"Ok sir!"

I ran my ass as far away from him.

 _ **End of Chappie**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 100/100**

 **STR: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **VIT: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **END:5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **INT: 5 + 15+ 20% = 21**

 **WIS: 5 + 15 + 20% = 21**

 **LCK: 5 + 15 = 10**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 = 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resistance 1**


	4. Timelines

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistakes I make.**

Oh crap. I forgot I don't live here.

"Ok sir!"

I ran my ass as far away from him.

…

Now where do I go?

Maybe the Hokage? Tell him that I have an omnipotent ability that can warp space and time?

No. That's stupid.

The Orphanage then. The place where Naruto is. Wait. Am I in the same timeline as Naruto is?

Meh, let's go anyways.

But where is it..

 _Sometime exploring later_

Found it! It took me a while of searching, asking for directions, and getting lost! But I did it!

Let's go in.

"Oh, hello young one." said a pretty lady "Are you an orphan?"

Feigning ignorance, I answer "What's an orphan?"

"An orphan is a child that doesn't have parents." How blunt.

"Oh, then yes I am!"

 **You have gained: Acting 1 and Lying 1**

 **Acting LVL 1 (Passive):**

 **You aren't you. You are someone else.**

 **Increases CHR by 5**

 _ **Has a special combo when maxed.**_

 **Lying LVL 1 (Passive):**

 **You make false truths. You are a fake.**

 **Increases CHR by 5**

 **Increases INT & WIS by 5**

 _ **Has a special combo when maxed.**_

That doesn't make me feel too good.. And what's this about combos?!

At least I'm smarter and sexier than before.

"Well then." She continued "Welcome to the orphanage!"

She suddenly stopped moving. The hell?

 **You have reached an important location! Here you can choose what timeline you will like to be in.**

There's so many holes in this system! What if I never went to the damn orphanage!?

 **You had a maximum of 2 hours before we teleported you here.**

...bruh

 **Currently, you have 3 choices of time.**

 **Naruto**

 **Naruto Shippuden**

 **Clan Warring**

What the hell is Naruto Shippuden and Clan Warring!? Oh my lord.. I'm done. I can't. Is.. Is there a randomise?

 **There is always a randomise.**

Thank god! Randomise!

 **Asdfasdg**

 _ **End of Chappie**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 100/100**

 **STR: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **VIT: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **END:5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **INT: 5 + 20+ 20% = 26**

 **WIS: 5 + 20 + 20% = 26**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 = 10**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 = 20**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resistance 1**

 **Acting 1**

 **Lying 1**

Sorry I didn't post 2 chapters yesterday. I have no excuses. I got lazy and I ran out of ideas. So this was the best I could come up with. Sorry it was short. But hey! Now you get to choose what time he gets to be in. Isn't that great? You can msg me on which timeline is best or put a review. Either works.


	5. Relationships

Clan Wars:1

Naruto: 4

Shippuden:0

Wow. No Shippuden. Alright then. Naruto it is!

 **This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistakes I make.**

 **There is always a randomise.**

Thank god! Randomise!

 **Asdfasdg**

…

 **Naruto**

Ok then.

 **World will now shift to current timeline.**

World will shift..? This ability is so damn powerful! I'll be god in no-

 **World has shifted. Please continue into the orphanage.**

… That was too fast. Oh well.

The lady started moving again, so I guess time started again.

"Oh? Is it me or are you cuter than before." Questioned the lady.

Oh crap. I know I bad mouthed you Lying & Acting skill, but don't fail me now!

"What do you mean miss?" I ask

"Nevermind.." She then mumbled "Must've been my imagination…"

OH YEAA!

 **The skills Lying and Acting have leveled up!**

Lying and Acting.. You are now my gods! I apologize for doubting you with my heart and soul!

"What's your name child? I'm Miki." She said kindly

Should I lie and get them skills up? No. I might mess up, and some crap happens.

"I'm Arata Miss Miki." I reply with the cutest face I can muster.

 **Acting and Lying have leveled up!**

Already so soon!? Wait. My difficulty is on Super Easy.. Yay!

"Well hello there Arata. Come here, let me introduce you to the other children." She then grabs my hand gently, and leads me outside to the backyard.

"Children! I'd like you to meet your new friend, Arata!"

Every child in the backyard froze. They slowly turned their heads around, and stared at me.

"H-Hi…" I shyly say. I know they're 3-6 year olds, but damn. They scary.

The moment I greeted them, was like Harambe being shot. Shouting everywhere.

"Hi! I'm Shugo!"

"I'm Kazumi!"

"I-I'm Yuudai.."

One after another, they all introduced themselves. Then all at once,

"What's your name?"

It was all in perfect synchrony. Creepy..

"I'm Arata.." If only my parents can see me now.. Scared of children..

"Hi Arata!" Their shouts were high pitched too. Ouch.

"Ok children. Let Arata have some space." My lord and savior, Miki came in and rescued me from the child hell

All the children dispersed, and went back to what they were doing before, completely forgetting about me. That attention span was like a goldfish.

"Alright Arata. Go play. I have to go do some paperwork to properly settle you in." And with that message, she left.

Time to find friends! I need social connections man.

Now who to choose.. Who's that blond boy over there? He's all alone, unlike the other children. He also looks like Naruto.. Well, whatever. We all need friends, am I rite?

Walking up to him, I can see him better. He IS Naruto! Gotta get that friendship up, fast.

"Hi. I'm Arata. What's your name?" He jumps. Looks like he's not used to anyone talking to him. How sad.

"Y-You want to talk with me?" He asks. His voice sounds so desperate.. It almost makes me want to not fuck with him. Almost.

"Of course." I smile like the sun behind me. Blinding.

 **Skill gained: Dazzling Smile**

 **Dazzling Smile 1 (Active):**

 **Your smile is brighter than the sun. When you smile, everyone looks.**

 **10 CP per min**

 **Increases CHR by 5x when used.**

 **Increases chances of love by 5x**

Am I in a Boys Love?

"W-Wow. I'm Naruto.." He blushed. God I hope that was from being shy, and not having a cru-

 **New feature unlocked! Relationships.**

 **+1,000,000 with Naruto.**

 **Naruto is desperately in love with you. You sly dog.**

 **Naruto will die for you.**

… haha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I hate my life.

 _ **End of Chappie.**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 205/205**

 **CP: 260/260**

 **STR: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **VIT: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **END:5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **INT: 5 + 20+ 20% = 26**

 **WIS: 5 + 20 + 20% = 26**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 = 10**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 = 20**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resistance 1**

 **Acting 2**

 **Lying 2**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 0/1000**

 **Loved:**

 **Naruto 9999/9999**

I messed up on the HP and CP of earlier chapters. Sorry bout that. Anynow, Naruto's in love with Arata. Don't worry, this won't be a Yaoi thing. It's more of a helping thing for character development. He won't be in love with Sakura. So, yea. Woo.. My god I need help.


	6. Some bull this is Damn Game

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistake I made.**

 **Naruto will die for you.**

… haha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I hate my life.

…

"Arata?"Naruto innocently asked "Are you alright?"

NO! I JUST MADE THE MAIN CHARACTER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! When I said I wanted to fuck with the main characters, I didn't mean it like this! Dammit!

"Yea. I'm just thinking about what to play." I said calmly.

 **Acting and Lying skill leveled up.**

At least something good came out if this.

"Oh! I have an idea on what to play!" Naruto exclaimed "Let's play ninja!"

Now I have to play with a 4 year old who has a CRUSH on me. I don't even...

"Oh? The little outcast wants to play ninja?" said some fatass stereotypical bully. Like, damn. You can't get any more normal than this dude.

Naruto looked fearfully at the bully, kind of sad seeing how he's the main character.

I look at Naruto. 'Observe'

 **Naruto**

 **HP: 5325/5325**

 **CP: 9999/9999**

 **Age: 4**

 **Title: Orphanage's Outcast**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 52**

 **END: 64**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LCK: ?**

 **CHR: 21**

Now the bully's turn.

 **Tobuku**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 10/10**

 **Age: 7**

 **Title: The Bully**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 10**

 **END: 12**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LCK: 5**

 **CHR: 10**

Huh. Almost all his stats are above the bully's. And look at the CP! Damn!

"Who are you?" I ask him. Let's try not to fight. I don't want to be in trouble with the caretaker.

"Oh? There's another brat with the outcast. Why're you trying to stick up for him? Can't you see how the adults look at him?" said the bully.

"I don't care. He's my friend. I don't let anyone bully my friends." I said, puffing my chest out. I feel like a boss now!

 **+999 relationship with Naruto.**

 **Your relationship is now Yandere.**

Aaand it's back down. And what does Yandere mean?

 **You have gained: Sense Killing Intent**

 **Sense Killing Intent LVL 1 (Passive & Active):**

 **You can now feel if people are projecting bad intentions towards you or others.**

 **Increase INT & WIS by 10**

 **Increase resistance towards KI by 1%**

Naruto?

I turn around and look at him. His eyes are red, and he looks a lot more feral than before. Is this the Kyuubi?

"You. Leave my lo-friend alone. He's mine, and mine alone." growled out Naruto. I got them goosebumps on my spine. Maybe this won't be so bad, being the crush of his.

The bully looked scared, scared enough that he pissed his pants and fainted.

"Hmph! Anyways, Arata. Let's go!" Naruto said happily. The complete opposite of his previous behavior. He's definably bipolar.

It seems awfully quiet in the backyard.

I look at the other kids. They all have the same scared expression as the bully, except they didn't faint. However, they did pee themselves.

Not wanting to get myself killed, I tried to distance myself from Naruto. "Ehehe.." I said scared. "I'm a bit tired from today. Let's play later?" Never* God he's scary. I thought I was on super easy mode! Wait. The main character's super strong, so having him as my protector.. Fuck.

 **Regret MAXED (Passive):**

 **You feel guilt from doing a certain action. You want to redo the whole thing.**

 **Increase INT, WIS, & END by 10**

There's even a damn skill for this. Screw you game.

 **New world unlocked! Katekyo Hitman Reborn is now available. Unlocked from getting the skill Regret.**

Everything stopped when these words came up.

 **Congrats. You have unlocked your second world. Doing so, you have also unlocked the lottery.**

Does this mean I get stuff by betting?

 **Yes. You get lottery spins every 5 levels. You can also find them hidden around the world, disguised as random items.**

Neat. Wait. Where's the level thing on my status?

 **Levels will be unlocked at age 6, to prevent the player from being godlike at age 4.**

Damn you.

 **Since this is your first time, we have given you a free spin. Would you like to use it now?**

Woo! A freebie! Hell yea I would!

 **-1 spin**

 **Spinning…**

 **Congrats. You have received 10 stat points.**

10? Woo!

Put all into END!

 ** _End of Chappie._**

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 205/205**

 **CP: 260/260**

 **STR: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **VIT: 5 + 15 + 10% = 20.5**

 **END:15 + 25 + 10% = 31.5**

 **INT: 5 + 30+ 20% = 36**

 **WIS: 5 + 30 + 20% = 36**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 = 10**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 = 20**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1: Variations – Sense KI 1**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resistance 1**

 **Acting 2**

 **Lying 2**

 **Regret MAXED**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 0/1000**

 **Yandere:**

 **Naruto: 100/9999**

Hi. I also noticed that I forgot levels. So, I put a little limiter. And Naruto's a Yandere now. Don't worry, like I said last chapter, this won't be a Yaoi thing. Naruto will eventually realize that it isn't lover love but family love. So yea. Woo.


	7. Nightmares for DAYSZ

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistake I made.**

 **Congrats. You have received 10 stat points.**

10? Woo!

Put all into END!

...

Time started once more.

"Really?" Naruto questioned "Oh well, that's just too bad. Tomorrow then!" Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bedrooms.

The place looks quite nice here. Well, for an orphanage. There are futons everywhere, along with some personal possessions. I even see a sock puppet. A recently worn sock puppet. Ew.

"Here we are. Come, come. We will go to my bed since you don't have one yet." He practically flew from the excitement. Jesus Christ.

 **-300 relationship with Miki**

What!? Why?

"ARATA! NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!" said a very demonic voice. Said voice was Miki.

Oh shit waddup. Why is she so mad? What's that in her hands? Looks like a lot of… shorts.. That are stained.. With pee..

Well then..

"Do you not see what these are in my hands? These are the shorts the other children have peed on. Peed on because of a certain blonde." said Miki.

Hey. Aren't those shorts like, really nasty? They have piss on them. And you're holding them barehanded? Don't touch me with those hands.

"But miss-" Naruto tried to defend himself, but Miki wasn't gonna have non of that shit.

"No miss this. Get your butts over here. You too Arata. You both are going to do all of the laundry. Barehanded, and with minimal soap." This punishment though… This ain't fair though..

 **Quest Started!**

 **Clean My Pants!**

 **You and Naruto's little stunt has caused a laundry nightmare. Now, you have to clean all of it.**

 **Rewards:**

 **+400 rep with Miki**

 **5 skill points**

 **One random skill**

 **Y/N**

My first quest.. I'm so happy. Yes.

"No! It wasn't my fault! They were bullying us and-" Naruto tried once more to defend us, but like last time, Miki ain't fuckin around.

"Hush. Here are the shorts. Now go!" Miki ordered us. Rude.

I grabbed Naruto's hand before things escalate too far. Then we went to the laundry room. Except, I didn't know where it was.

"Hey Naruto. You know where the laundry room is?" I ask.

"Yea," Naruto said "But why do you want to wash clothes?"

"To get on the caretaker's good list." I answered. Losing 300 rep kicked me off the friendly list, and into the neutral.

"Good idea" Naruto said.

We reached the laundry room. Then we washed the clothes.

 **You have gained: Cleaning**

 **Cleaning 1 (Active):**

 **Makes you clean stuff faster**

 **Increases STR, INT, and VIT by 10**

 **Cleaning is 2x faster**

Neat.

Then we were done, with the help of this skill.

"Wow! Arata, you wash really fast!" Naruto said, amazed.

By fast, you mean taking until nighttime. Then yea, I'm the Flash.

 **+100 rep with Naruto**

Well fuck you too.

 **Quest completed**

 **Clean My Pants!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+400 rep with Miki**

 **5 skill points**

 **One skill book**

 **Skill book has been transferred to Inventory.**

'Inventory'

I take out the skill book, in front of Naruto's eyes. Shit.

"Woah! How'd ya do that dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. This guy can shout real good. My ears are bleeding.

"Ninja magic." I lied, hoping that would help.

 **Acting and Lying have leveled up.**

Acting.. Lying.. You guys are my best friends.

"Woah! Can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't think so. I could do this for as long as I can remember." I said truthfully. Ah, yes. My childhood. A whole 3 hours of being in this world. My life has been through many hardships.

"Oh. Alright." Naruto said solemnly. Dis guy be naive af boiiii. Or is it my Acting and Lying?

I put the book back inside my Inventory, and walk to the bedrooms.

We didn't talk after that. It was just silence until the bedrooms.

When we got there, he was panting. Like, really hard. With all his END stat, I would've thought he'd have more stamina than this. Ah, who am I kidding. He's excited to be sleeping with me.

Luckily, lord and savior Miki came.

'Here's your futon Arata. You will sleep next to Tobuku. If you need to go to the bathroom or get a glass of water during the night come and ask me." Miki then handed me the futon, and walked away, to her bedroom.

"Aw. That means we can't sleep together. And you have to sleep next to the bully." Naruto sadly said.

I was excited, and super fucking happy. I wasn't going to sleep with Naruto! Happy Happy me.

I tried to act sad, for Naruto's sake. "Aw. Oh well.." I turned around, and walked to Tobuku.

Naruto left to his own bed.

"Hello neighbor! Nice to meet you. I'm Arata." I introduced myself. Very friendly.

Tobuku however, was silent. Probably scarred for life. Poor guy.

I lay my futon next to his, I get on it, and go to sleep.

…

Ugh. What time is it? I gotta go pee.

I open my eyes, and see Naruto hovering over me, eyes wide open.

I tried to scream "AHH-" but his hand covered my mouth.

"Shh.. It's ok. Your best friend Naruto is here. Everything. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine."

YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME SCARED!

I try to struggle, but he was stronger.

"Shh.. Hush Arata." Naruto said.

He then pulled off my-

I wake up screaming.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Naruto rushed over, and said "Shh.. Your best friend Naruto is here. Everything is going to be fine."

Oh god… It's happening again..

I faint. The last thing I see is Naruto, Miki, and the other kids worryingly look at me.

 _ **End of Chappie.**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **LVL: [Locked]**

 **HP: 305/305**

 **CP: 460/460**

 **STR: 5 + 25 + 10% = 30.5**

 **VIT: 5 + 25 + 10% = 30.5**

 **END:15 + 25 + 10% = 31.5**

 **INT: 5 + 40+ 20% = 46**

 **WIS: 5 + 30 + 20% = 36**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 = 10**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 = 20**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1: Variations – Sense KI 1**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resistance 1**

 **Acting 3**

 **Lying 3**

 **Regret MAXED**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Cleaning 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 100/1000**

 **Yandere:**

 **Naruto: 200/9999**

Chapter 7 is done. I had a bit of trouble typing this, but meh. Anyways, on to the real things. I won't be typing another chapter for at least a week. But on the week after that week, I will start writing stories again. A little break if you will. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Prejudice

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistake I made.**

Naruto rushed over, and said "Shh.. Your best friend Naruto is here. Everything is going to be fine."

Oh god… It's happening again..

I faint. The last thing I see is Naruto, Miki, and the other kids worryingly look at me.

…

I wake up. And I see Naruto staring at me like a piece of meat.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream. Totally didn't sound like a girl.

"Arata! Are you alright? What happened! Why did you scream?" Naruto barraged me with questions.

Calming my beating heart down, I realise he's just a 4 year old. A very strong 4 year old with a crush on me, but nevertheless, a 4 year old. He doesn't know about rape yet. I hope.

Steadily, I answer his questions "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Honestly I might add.

"Must've been a scary nightmare. What was it about?" He questioned.

No shit it was scary. It was a nightmare.

"I don't want to talk about it right now.." I say.

"Oh. Ok." He slowly says.

Come to think of it, where am I right now?

"You're in the caretaker's room. She brought you here after you fainted." Holy shit. Naruto can read minds!?

"Where is the caretaker right now?" I ask.

"She's outside in the backyard. Why?" Naruto immediately answered.

"No reason." I reply.

 **You have fully slept. HP & CP have been fully restored. Temporary negative status effects have been removed.**

I somehow did not notice this screen in front of me. Am I blind?

"Can you stand?" Naruto asked "I need to tell the caretaker that you're OK."

I get out of the bed, and stand up.

"Yea, I can. Let's go." I say.

He grabs my hand, and leads me to the backyard.

"Big Sis Miki! Arata's awake!" Naruto yelled. Similar to last time, every kid froze, and scattered.

Miki looked disdainfully at us. More specifically, Naruto.

"Hello Arata. How're you feeling?" She asked "What did Naruto do to you?"

Became my personal yandere bodyguard. Traumatized me for life. Y'know. Ordinary things.

"Nothing Miss. He just checked up on me." I reply.

 **+300 with Naruto**

Fuck it. I don't even care anymore. It's like watching the same horror movie 10 times. You get used to it.

"Impossible. When he came, you fainted. It's ok now honey. You can tell me what he did." She said sweetly.

This conversation happened when Naruto was right next to me.

"I didn't do anything!" He cried in outrage "I was going to hel-"

Miki cut him off. "Shut up." She said harshly. "Go play with the other kids. This conversation is between me and Arata." She then lead me away from Naruto, and back inside the orphanage.

This girl.. Rude as hell. Speaking of this girl, I wonder what her stats are. 'Observe'

 **Name: Miki Shiroyama**

 **Age: 24 years**

 **Title: Orphanage's Big Sis**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 25/25**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 10**

 **END: 13**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LCK: 25**

 **CHRM: 40**

So this is her status. Is this the status of an adult civilian? If so, I'm 2x better than her at everything but LCK and CHRM.

"Now, Arata. Tell me what happened." She interrogated

"Nothing happened Miss Miki. I just had a nightmare." I say. A nightmare because of Naruto, but that isn't important.

"Alright then.." She steadily said "But I want you to stay away from that kid. He's trouble."

Yea.. How about fuck no. He's the damn protagonist.

"Ok Miss Miki. I will." I lie.

 **Acting and Lying have leveled up.**

Teehee.

"Good." She says.

And with that, she left me to do my own things. Time to go back with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" I yell "Miss Miki doesn't want me to play with you anymore."

The look on Naruto's face was like a pissed off Godzilla on steroids. It was terrifyingly cool.

"Really? I'll have to tell the the old man about this…" He said. Who's the old man?

"C'mon, I'll introduce you." He grabbed my hand again, and we flew.

Not really. He just went really fast. In a few minutes, we traveled across the village. The guy didn't even sweat. Stamina much?

"Here we are! What are you doing standing around? Go in!" He walked through the doors, and motioned me to follow.

This is the Hokage's Tower, right? The huge building in the first episode? I'm a bit scared.

"Hurry up!" He said, snapping me out of my monologue.

I jog to catch up to him, and we walk up the tower.

"This is where the old man is! He's a nice guy, don't worry." He comforted.

Ok, ok. It's just the Hokage. The man that's leading a village of trained killers. No biggie.

We walk into the room. Inside it was a few pictures, a desk full of paperwork, and a old man with a weird pyramid hat.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you Naruto. Who's this friend of your's" he says.

 _ **End of Chappie.**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **LVL: [Locked]**

 **HP: 305/305**

 **CP: 460/460**

 **STR: 5 + 25 + 10% = 30.5**

 **VIT: 5 + 25 + 10% = 30.5**

 **END:15 + 25 + 10% = 31.5**

 **INT: 5 + 40+ 20% = 46**

 **WIS: 5 + 30 + 20% = 36**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 = 10**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 = 20**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1: Variations – Sense KI 1**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resistance 1**

 **Acting 4**

 **Lying 4**

 **Regret MAXED**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Cleaning 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 100/1000**

 **Yandere:**

 **Naruto: 500/9999**

Here's a chapter! I saw them follows and favorites. And I have to say, thank you. All the favorites and follows made me so proud. So thanks.

On to other matters. Arata finally meets the hokage. Ain't that great? Oh, and Miki's prejudiced. Most of the citizens are going to be like that. Very passive-aggressive. Never going physically though. Just mostly ignoring and talking shit.

One more thing before I end this talk to you. Can you guys sign in before you review? It's ok if you don't but, I like to reply to most of the reviewers. I can't do that if you're guests. And even if you put your name, I have a fear of accidentally sending a reply to the wrong person. So thanks if you do that.


	9. Too OP it's not even fair

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistake I made.**

Ok, ok. It's just the Hokage. The man that's leading a village of trained killers. No biggie.

We walk into the room. Inside it was a few pictures, a desk full of paperwork, and a old man with a weird pyramid hat.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you Naruto. Who's this friend of your's" he says.

...

C'mon relationship! Put in good word for me with the hokage!

"This is Arata! He's my new best friend!" Naruto yells "Oh yea! That reminds me, the caretaker at the orphanage doesn't like me being with Arata."

 **+2000 with hokage**

Fuck yea!

Wait. How should I act? Shy? Obnoxious like Naruto? Emo faggot like Sasuke? Or just emotionless.

I'll act shy. He is the hokage after all.

"H-Hello hokage.." I stutter. Gotta have that stutter y'know.

The hokage's face goes blank. Then he laughs. Not sure from what. It's the "lmao funny joke fam" laugh not the "lol such a dumbass" laugh. Did I make a joke of some sort?

 **Acting and Lying has leveled up.**

Woo. I should've gotten more levels though. He is the hokage.

 **There will only be one level up at a time, to compensate that the max skill level is 10.**

Only level 10? Looks like grinding is going to be easier than I thought.

"What's so funny old man?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not that old Naruto." He jokes "And I'm laughing because your friend's trying to trick me."

Fuck.

 **-5000 with hokage**

FUCK!

"W-What do you mean sir?" I nervously ask. I don't want to get killed! I still want to mess with everyone!

"ANBU. Take him to our interrogation room." he orders. NONONONONO! This is bad.

"Old man! Stop it! You're scaring him!" Naruto demands

"Come over here Naruto. It's dangerous around him." He says.

Nooooo! I don't wanna go!

The ANBU surround me, bathing me in Killing Intent.

 **Sense KI has gained a level.**

 **You have gained Mental Resistance.**

 **Mental Resistance 1 (Passive):**

 **Nobody can fuck with your mind**

 **INT, WIS, & CHRM increases by 20%**

 **Illusions and such are weaker by 10%**

At least I got these.

Suddenly, a much stronger KI comes. The ANBU are frozen in place, scared shitless. The hokage looks like he's having Nam flashbacks. Funnily enough, I'm barely affected.

" **Old man.."** Naruto says in a demonic voice " **You don't get to touch him. He's mine. His body, his mind, his soul, and most importantly, his love. It's all mine.** "

Red energy spills out of him. He has an aura now. He looks a lot more feral now too.

I piss myself. No shame in that. The other ANBU already fainted.

"Naruto, calm down!" the hokage yells. "Calm down, and come here, alright?"

" **No old man. You scared my god. That's a sin.** " Naruto says.

 **+9999 with Naruto**

 **Naruto has evolved from a Yandere, to a Worshipper.**

 **Naruto will not let you interact with anyone else.**

 **New energy unlocked: Faith**

 **You have gained a lottery spin for getting a new energy.**

I'm gonna just go now..

I scoot out of the room silently.

Once I was far enough, I run with everything I have far away from Konoha as possible. Messing with the Main Characters just ain't worth this shit.

 **You have gained: Sprinting**

 **Sprinting 1 (Active):**

 **FAST AF BOIIIIII**

 **Movement speed increases 2x when in use.**

 **STR, VIT, END increases by 20%**

With that, I run faster.

Hey, Konoha isn't the only place with main characters. I can be a badass hermit and come out during important events.

I hear screams and cries in the background. Yea, just gonna ignore that..

…

I ran until I couldn't see Konoha anymore. I ran until I couldn't see trees anymore. Now it's just sand.

Global warming sure is weird. A few moments ago it was all breezy and crap. Now it's hot.

 **You have gained: Heat Resistance**

 **Heat Resistance 1 (Passive):**

 **You hot now?**

 **STR, VIT, & END increases by 30%**

 **Fire does 10% less damage to you.**

That's how hot it is.

That reminds me, I gained a new energy back in Konoha. I wonder what that does…

 **Faith increases all your attributes by 50% per unit. It allows you to do other godly feats such as summoning meteors. Gain more by having more people worship you, or believe in you.**

I may have regretted being with Naruto, but dayum son. This shits overpowered as fok. How much do I have?

 **Faith: 100**

50x100..

That's 5,000.

That's a 5,000 increase. Haha..

Super Easy is too OP.. Faith is too OP.. Naruto is too OP..

Maybe it's just the Mental Resis doing it's stuff, but I got over this fast.

Time to…

Time to what actually? My plans are ruined. I have nowhere to go. I'm lost. I'm powerless..

Scratch the powerless part, I'm 5,000x stronger than any civilian.

First, let's test out my new attributes. Can't be breaking everything after all.

I test my STR first by punching the sand under me lightly. The sand turned into glass. It turned into fucking glass. From a light punch..

Breathe me. Breathe.

 _ **End of Chappie.**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **LVL: [Locked]**

 **HP: 2760/2760**

 **CP: 2910/2910**

 **Faith: 100**

 **STR: 5 + 25 + 5010% = 276**

 **VIT: 5 + 25 + 5010% = 276**

 **END:15 + 25 + 5010% = 777**

 **INT: 5 + 40+ 5020% = 291**

 **WIS: 5 + 30 + 5020% = 281**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 + 5000% = 255**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 + 5000%= 265**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Lottory Tickets: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1: Variations – Sense KI 2**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resis 1**

 **Acting 5**

 **Lying 5**

 **Regret MAXED**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Cleaning 1**

 **Mental Resis 1**

 **Sprinting 1**

 **Heat Resis 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Hated:**

 **Hokage: 4000/9999**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 100/1000**

 **Worshipper:**

 **Naruto: 5000/9999**

Yea. If you stopped reading the story, then I would understand. He's just stupidly OP now. Don't worry, I'll balance it out somehow later. But~ he's out of Konoha now, and in Suna! Get ready for the Kazekage to try to recruit his godlike ass.

I'm sorry if this is bad. I didn't know how to continue, so this happened. Please helps.


	10. I'm sexy and I know it

**This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistake I made.**

First, let's test out my new attributes. Can't be breaking everything after all.

I test my STR first by punching the sand under me lightly. The sand turned into glass. It turned

into fucking glass. From a light punch..

Breathe me. Breathe.

…

Ok. So, that was STR. Never indulging in violence again. Just kidding.

Something I'm curious about is my CHRM. It went up real high before. So do I look like a Sasuke x999 now or what?

Well, let's look for civilization here as well. And not befriend ANYONE. Well maybe one person. I don't want to be alone for the rest of life after all.

Kicking off the sand with all of my STR, I break the sound barrier. Yea. No lie, all the sand around me turned into glass, and then broke.

While monologuing I slam into a wall. A wall of sand. And go right through it with no trouble. I didn't even feel it.

I slow down, and eventually reached a slow jog. Civilian standard slow.

I look around, and see everyone unconscious, with a nosebleed and total bliss on their faces. The hell?

Ignoring that, I walk around, looking for a mirror. I eventually found one in some guy's house.

"Hey! Who're you!?" said a voice in another room. "I'm a chunin! I will beat your ass harder than I do to my wife!" he yells. I feel bad for the wife. Not getting the satisfaction of everyday sex. Cry.

He eventually gets to the room I'm standing in. The moment he looks at me, a massive nosebleed come out, and he faints. Like the over civilians before, he had a face of total bliss. These guys are weird.

I go towards the mirror, and look in it. Before I even get a chance to gaze into it, the mirror shatters. It doesn't crack, it doesn't break, it shatters. Am I that ugly..? Fucking CHRM, having high stat for you ruined me! Fuck you!

The other civilian's reaction to me was probably how ugly I am! Fuck! That logic doesn't even work! How the hell would having high CHRM make me uglier!? Now I have to find a hood and shit to cover my face.

Looking around, I see a few cloaks that are tattered. It's the best I can do right now I guess.

I take the hood, and wear it.

 **You have gained: Looting**

 **Looting 1 (Active):**

 **You steal shit from other shits.**

 **INT, CHRM increases by 10%**

 **When you steal, it has a chance of 10% to duplicate.**

So, if I find a piece of gold, it'll duplicate? Too OP..

I go back to the mirror to see how I look in a cloak. Not bad to be honest. A little big for me, but eh.

I walk outside to see of the cloak worked. Everyone was doing their usual business. I guess they woke up.

I started moving around. Some looked suspicious of me, while others ignored me altogether. Yay! It worked!

First thing I do here is find someone that has the qualifications of a main character or someone that's involved in the main storyline.

The 3 qualifications are:

First. Being from a clan of some sort. From what I've seen from youtube spoilers, civilians are background characters. The main dudes are always from clans.

Second. Have a problem. For Naruto it was loneliness. For Sasuke, it was emoness. The ordinary stuff.

Lastly. Have weird ass hair. While other civilians and ninja's have normal brown hair, there's fucking Naruto with blond hair. He looked white as fuck. He didn't act white, but still! (No offense to anyone, pls no hurt me.)

…

I'm feeling deja vu. There's a lonely red haired kid with a mark on the left of his forehead. He looked like a red panda. Yea, no. Not having another obsessed sonvabitch come after me again.

I run away before he notices me. Too bad he already did.

"Um. H-Hello." he nervously said. "Wanna be friends?"

"No." I immediately said, and I walk away.

Glancing back, I see his disappointed face. It hurtssssss! It hurts me so much! How can a child be so cute!

Faaaaackkk. What should I do…

 **Fight**

 **Items**

 **Shinobi**

 **Run**

Hmmm… I glance back one more time, to see him crying. Fuck it. I'm in a hood anyways. He won't notice, right? I won't be his love interest.

I walk back to him, and ask "Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. Wanna still be friends?"

His face lights up faster than a Christmas tree. "Sure!"

He beams cuteness into my heart. Ouch.

'What's your name?" I ask. Can't be calling him red haired kid all the time.

"I'm Gaara. What's yours?" He replies

"Arata." I say.

"Arata, why do you wear a hood? I thought we were friends.." He says sadly.

Ping! Ping! I can hear arrows of cuteness striking me down.

"It's because I look really ugly." I say honestly.

"You don't look ugly.." He says "Let me see."

Fuck. Ok. I nervously pull down my cloak, and brace myself for the apocalypse of hell.

He takes one look at me, and faints. Damnit!

 **+999 with Gaara. He is now a potential love interest.**

I'll just go now. Fuck you CHRM. I almost had a normal friend.

 _ **End of Chappie.**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **LVL: [Locked]**

 **HP: 2760/2760**

 **CP: 2910/2910**

 **Faith: 100**

 **STR: 5 + 25 + 5010% = 276**

 **VIT: 5 + 25 + 5010% = 276**

 **END:15 + 25 + 5010% = 777**

 **INT: 5 + 40+ 5030% = 291.5**

 **WIS: 5 + 30 + 5020% = 281**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 + 5000% = 255**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 + 5010%= 265.5**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Lottory Tickets: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1: Variations – Sense KI 2**

 **Living MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resis 1**

 **Acting 5**

 **Lying 5**

 **Regret MAXED**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Cleaning 1**

 **Mental Resis 1**

 **Sprinting 1**

 **Heat Resis 1**

 **Looting 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Hated:**

 **Hokage: 4000/9999**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 100/1000**

 **Worshipper:**

 **Naruto: 5000/9999**

 **Love:**

 **Gaara: 1000/9999**

Yep. Again, this won't be yaoi. Fuck, I dug myself a grave. I had this whole plan of an academy life and shit with the Teams in Konoha. Oh well. Gaara's a love int now, Arata looks too hot, What will happen next!? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ!

Fuck.


	11. I'm Immortal Now

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. My laptop broke down.. But! It has finally been fixed! I hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

 **This is my first time typing a story. Please forgive any mistake I make.**

He takes one look at me, and faints. Damnit!

 **+999 with Gaara. He is now a potential love interest.**

I'll just go now. Fuck you CHRM. I almost had a normal friend.

…

So I'm super hot now. Neat.

I put my hood back on, and run away. At top speed. With my eyes closed.

That was how I burst into a cavern or something with a weird sonva crystal in a pedestal.

Looks shiny. Mine!

I reach my hand out and take the crystal. Said crystal turns into small particles of light, and goes into me.

 **Skill LIVING has evolved! LIVING is now IMMORTALITY.**

 **Immortality MAXED (Passive):**

 **You can't die. Well, you can't die from natural causes.**

 **Removes age stat**

 **Will stop all aging**

 **All stats go up by 1000%**

This doesn't really help with the god thing Naruto has for me. Fok.

 **Congratulations! You have made your first step into becoming a literal god!**

First step? What about having a follower?

 **You only have one. You need a cult for the second step.**

K then.

 **Now you get to choose what immortality type you get to have! There are a total of 10.**

 **Vampire**

 **Shinigami**

 **Cyborg**

 **Chuck Norris**

 **Harambe**

 **Jesus**

 **Jashin**

 **Demon**

 **Regeneration**

 **Ghost**

Chuck Norris? Like the all powerful cowboy jesus?

 **Chuck Norris -**

 **He who is the god. He is everything. Praise him.**

 **You become a Gary Sue.**

 **You become a cowboy.**

 **Everything you do increases your CHRM by 999.**

Tempting. Really is. Let's see what the other options has to offer before choosing.

 **Vampire -**

 **BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH**

 **You become weak to garlic and sunlight.**

 **You need blood to survive.**

 **All stats go up by 100%**

 **Shinigami -**

 **A death god that reaps souls. Oh, you also get a stupid looking sword as well.**

 **You gain a sword based on your CP.**

 **NO** **BODY** **can see you.**

 **You reap souls to get stronger**

 **Cyborg -**

 **Yes, like the Terminator. You also get laser beams.**

 **You gain laser beams**

 **You can't get stronger through natural means**

 **You're resistant to most things.**

 **Harambe -**

 **Rest in pepperonis.**

 **You will live on forever**

 **You become a gorilla**

 **You gain sudden impulses of heroics.**

 **Jesus -**

 **Christian GOD. Literal God. Like, water into wine god.**

 **You gain the abilities of Jesus**

 **You gain a sick af beard**

 **You gain followers quickly**

 **Jashin -**

 **You are now the brother of Hidan. Be proud young one.**

 **You get a halloween costume every time you do a ritual**

 **You look stupid**

 **You become evil**

 **Regeneration -**

 **Your cells regenerate so fast, tumors are 10x worse.**

 **HP & CP regen rate increased by 999%**

 **If you get damaged in the brain, you might lose a part of your memories.**

 **Ghost -**

 **A rip off shinigami.**

 **Nobody can see you.**

 **You will feel eternal coldness.**

 **You will have NO CHRM whatsoever.**

 **You can see other ghosts.**

So these are the choices. The Ghost one looks real good right now.

But I want friends. Y'know. People I can interact with.

Screw it. Randomise!

 **Sdhgdh**

…

 _ **End of Chappie!**_

 **Name: Arata**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Title: None**

 **LVL: [Locked]**

 **HP: 2760/2760**

 **CP: 2910/2910**

 **Faith: 100**

 **STR: 5 + 25 + 5010% = 276**

 **VIT: 5 + 25 + 5010% = 276**

 **END:15 + 25 + 5010% = 777**

 **INT: 5 + 40+ 5030% = 291.5**

 **WIS: 5 + 30 + 5020% = 281**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 + 5000% = 255**

 **CHAR: 5 + 15 + 5010%= 265.5**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Lottory Tickets: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Senses 1: Variations – Sense KI 2**

 **Immortal MAX**

 **Thinking 1**

 **Planning 1**

 **Sharingan 1**

 **Climbing 1**

 **Language Comprehension 1**

 **Motion Resis 1**

 **Acting 5**

 **Lying 5**

 **Regret MAXED**

 **Dazzling Smile 1**

 **Cleaning 1**

 **Mental Resis 1**

 **Sprinting 1**

 **Heat Resis 1**

 **Looting 1**

 **Relationships:**

 **Hated:**

 **Hokage: 4000/9999**

 **Neutral:**

 **Konoha Citizens 0/1000**

 **Konoha Ninja 0/1000**

 **Friendly:**

 **Orphan Children 0/1000**

 **Miki 100/1000**

 **Worshipper:**

 **Naruto: 5000/9999**

 **Love:**

 **Gaara: 1000/9999**

Hey there. I'm sorry it was so short. I ran completely out of ideas for this. This may be the last chapter I make. Oh well.

So we have the randomise thingymabob once more! It might seem as if I'm asking for reviews, but please leave a review or MSG me on what type hee should get. Thanks and buhbai.


End file.
